Does True Love Exist
by SarBear98
Summary: Can one kiss change everything? Maggie and Pj Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I've always been a huge fan of Maggie and Pj this is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me! Any advice would be greatly appreciated and thank you to Seaheeler for helping me plan out how to write a fanfic!!**

It has been exactly 12 days,5 hours and 23 minutes since one moment of weakness changed things forever. A kiss, just a whisper across the lips brought on by the days events the emotion of the dog giving birth to her litter, and the fear of one Pj Hasham loosing the love of his life Maggie Doyle to whom he has yet revealed how he feels about her.Neither one of them has spoken about the kiss since it happened, it was something that they both avoided because they knew that it could possibly lead to something more and if they were being honest with themselves they were scared.

Maggie was dreading going into work this morning she had the early shift and Pj didn't start till 12pm however he had been coming in alot earlier since the event's of the Christmas Party. Arriving at the station just after 8am Maggie walked in noticing that it was rather quite, except for the boss Senior Sergeant Tom Croydon who was making himself a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Morning Doyle" Tom called from the kitchen area.

"Morning Boss, Pj in?" she answered back, "Nope haven't seen him, why do you need to speak to him about a case?" he wondered.

"No it's ok" she replied while putting her bag away in ther locker room.

The boss having gone back to his office Maggie walked over to the kitchen and started making a Coffee.Having refilled the kettle and plugged it in she could feel someone watching her, as she turned around she came to look into a pair of blue eyes, who she knew belonged to Pj. "Morning, your in early coffee?" she asked as she handed him a steaming cup."Thanks, I had some paperwork I needed to do" he replied taking the coffee she offered him and heading into his office shutting the door behind him. Maggie stood there wanting to go in but knew she shouldn't. She could feel the tension that had been between them still in the air, she grabbed her coffee off then benchbench and headed to her desk. Not looking forward to the day ahead.

The day went quite fast much to her surprise, it was about 4pm when the phone rang Dash having answered it.The boss walked out of his office just as Dash had hanged up the call."Ok McKinley off you go" he instructed eager to finish the day to head off to the pub.

"Sorry Boss I've just knocked off" she yelled while walking towards the front door.

Turning to see Pj coming out of his officeoffice he said "Pj, I need you to go and look into a possible bag snatch in the main street" having stoped when the boss called his name Pj turned and leant against the counter

"It's not a CI matter boss" Pj chimed.

The boss sighed "Take Doyle with you, now please, the quicker you go investegate the quicker we can all leave" the boss said pointing towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading Towards the main street in the CI car Pj decided to try and break the tension."So, you coming to the pub after?" he asked glancing at her quickly before focusing back on the road.

"I don't think so" she said ever so quietly that Pj only just heard her

"Why not?" he asked abit confused because she always comes for a drink.

"Pj, I think it's time we talk about the Christmas Party" she said refusing to look at him.

"What do you Mean?" he asked trying to hide his small smile he didn't know exactly what to say he couldn't just come out and say that he was in love with her.

"You know what I mean Pj, the kiss I think need to talk about it I'm sick of this tension between us" she replied,hoping he would say that he loved her. She was very much in love with him but she didn't know if he felt the same way.

"There's nothing to talk about it was just a kiss" he replied instantly regretting what he said.

"Just a kiss?" she replied trying to not fo let the tears flow.

The remainder of the drive was quite, it wasn't until Pj pulled the car into the driveway of the station, turning to look at her he could see her trying to fight back the tears.

"Maggie, I" he ventured, she turned and looked into his eyes waiting for him to continue hoping he would.

"Nothing" he said getting out of the car and walking back towards the station with Maggie following slowly behind.

Walking back into the station Pj headed straight to his office and slamed the door. Maggie headed straight to her desk. The boss having heard a loud bang wondered out and could sence that something had happened. Looking towards Pj's office and back towards Maggie who was now slumped in her chair at her desk trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her he noticed a single tear fall down her cheek.

Seeing that Maggie was upset he marched straight into Pj's office without bothering to knock.

"What the hell is wrong with you and Doyle?" he said in a blatantly manner.

"Nothing" Pj answered while he stared out his office window.

"PJ! We do not slam doors for nothing, now I want you to go and talk to Maggie and sort out whatever it is that happened between you two, NOW!" he replied getting frustrated.

"Yes Boss" Pj replied softly.

Leaveing Pj's office Tom headed straight to the pub wanting to try and forget today and hope the Pj and Maggie sorted out whatever was going on between them. They were a great team and lately he noticed things were different..

**Will update soon once I figure out what kind of direction I'm going to go in Feedback welcomed****Love SarBear Blue Heelers Fan **


	3. Chapter 3

After Tom left Pj was confused as to how he knew that something was going on between Maggie and Himself. It was obvious with himself because he slamed his door but Maggie, how did he know something was wrong with her.

Pj got up from his desk and walked to his office door as he slowly opened it he noticed no one was left in the station, as he started walking out he heard faint crying coming from the direction of the locker room. He could tell straight away it was Maggie, her stuff was still at her desk.

Pj was so conflicted he didn't know what to do he wanted to comfort her he hated when she was uupset, but he also hated himself because he was the cause of her pain. While he was standing in the middle of the station trying to decide whether or not to leave or talk to her he didn't hear the locker room door open and Maggie walk out. It wasn't until he heard a snifle that he realised she was standing behind him.

"Pj?" maggie said in a questioning voice wondering why he was still here. Turning around Pj didn't realise how close she was standing to him until he knocked into her, stopping her from falling backwards Pj grabbed her waist andand pulled her close to him.

Feeling his hands around her waist Maggies breath hitched looking up she found Pj's beautiful blue eyes she could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Mags" Pj said as he gripped her waist a bit tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as his hand moved to caress her left cheek. Her eyes closing the instant he touched her. She always felt vulnerable when she was around Pj, he made her forget her worries and made her feels safe. Opening her eyes she looked up into Pj's blue eyes."Maggie I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you" Pj said leaning in a little bit closer then before.

"Pj I" before she could even finish her sentence she felt a pair of soft lips against her own and Pj's hand slip behind her neck.

Pj was never good at talking about his feelings but he still somehow managed to have a hold over her in a way that she enjoyed, she just wished it was more then what they had at the moment. Pj finally parted his lips from hers, as he pulled away he started deep into her Shimmering Brown eyes he instantly fell into a sea of love and lust, however before he could lean in and kiss her again, Maggie pushed him away and fled out the back door grabbing her stuff off her desk along the way.

Before he knew what had happened she was gone...


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving home Maggie threw her keys accross the room and slumped into her couch, confused as to what happened between her and Pj he had said the kiss from the Christmas Party meant nothing and then he went and kissed her again tonight, when he pulled away she thought she could see a glimpse of hope in his eyes that maybe he could possibly feel the same way that she did.

Arriving at work the next day, Maggie was running late being so confused by the previous days events she had lost track of time this morning, looking around as she walked into the station she could see Dash and Nick busy working on paperwork that had on their desk. Grabbing her belt and pistol from the safe, she noticed Pj walking towards her "Maggie could I have a quick word please?" he asked quietly as not to let Dash or Nick overhear him.

"Um.. Yeah" she replied closeing the safe and following Pj to his office. Finally inside the office and behind closed doors Pj spoke

"Mag's I'm sorry about last night" as he went to speak again Maggie interrupted him

"Pj I don't want you to apologize it's fine honestly" she answered looking towards where Pj was standing.

"Maggie I need you to know... I dont regret it" Pj said as he was walking closer to where Maggie was leaning against the door for an easy escape.

"Pj.. What is this?" she said indicating between them with her finger. Pj could see the tears starting to form in the corner of Maggie's eyes, in a comforting gesture he reached up his hand and brushing against her cheek pushed a stray peice of hair behind her ear.

"Pj I don't want it to just be a moment of weakness.." Maggie stammered. Pj having looked deep into her eyes answered "Mags I want you.. I want all of you not just a moment of weakness" closing the little distance between them Maggie whispered

"Come over tonight for dinner?, Dash is staying at her Mum's place.." lost in her brown eyes Pj leant in, maggie having leaned in also about to kiss each other. The moment was interrupted however by a knock on his office door.

Taking a step back Pj gave Maggie an apologetic smile, opening door

"Oh Pj!, There's someone here wanting to speak to you about the bag snach yesterday" Dash having answered noticing Maggie in the corner, apologizing for interrupting Dash went back to her desk.

Having told Dash he would be out in a minute he shut the door, Pj turned towards Maggie who was now blushing, "Tonight 7:30?" he asked leaning in close, looking at his wide smile she just nodded and closed the distance giving him a quick kiss on the lips as she brushed past him walking towards the door and going back to her desk.

Leaving Pj in his office utterly stunned and trying to calm his emotions to get on with the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little sexual towards the end read at your own risk**Maggie having arrived home got started on dinner. She was nervous and excited because tonight was the night Pj was coming over for Dinner. Maggie decided she would make Lasanga for him as she knew it was Pj's favorite. Once she had the Lasanga in the oven she glanced at the clock 6:50pm it read just enough time to have a shower and get changed.

30 minutes later and there was a knock at the front door. Maggie opened it and saw Pj standing there with a huge smile on his a face he was wearing a pair of jeans and a Blue silk that complemented his blue eyes. Maggie couldn't help but blush she loved his eyes, Pj having noticed this pulled out a single white rose he had been hididn behind his back. Taking in her presence Pj was gobsmacked at how beautiful she looked but she always looked beautiful to him, She had her hair down with love heart earings which complemented her strapy red dress that she was wearing the clung to her body and showed every curve.Both lost in each other's presence Maggie only just heard the 'DING' of the oven indicating the Lasagna was ready.

Rushing into the kitchen, Pj following behind shutting the front door behind him. "So I made Lasagna, I hope that's ok" maggie asked as she was carrying the Lasagna to the table while pointing to the chair opposite hers. Pj sat down, as he did Maggie grabbed the wine from the kitchen and poured him a glass, as she moved back to the other sidside of the table she brushed his shoulder. Staring up at her Pj stared into the depths of her brown eyes and could feel his heart skip a beat.

An hour later Maggie and Pj were sitting on the couch, full from the dinner maggie made and also the surprise chocolate mousse maggie made for dessert. Pj decided to put a movie on pressing play Maggie snuggled into Pj's chest not noticing he had a huge smile on his face as she did so.

2 hours later Maggie had fallen asleep Pj still very much awake because Maggie Doyle was sound asleep head resting against his chest, he couldn't helphelp but have certain thoughts running through his head, he chuckled slightly unaware Maggie was now awake staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked sitting up.

Startled Pj answers "Nothing..sorry I woke you"

"It's ok, you didn't" she replied smiling at him.

"I should go" Pj replied while putting his boots on.

"You could stay.. I mean if you wanted to" she said fiddling with her hands.

"Maggie I don't want to rush you"

"Pj I want you to stay" she replied now getting off the couch. Walking towards her Pj grabbed her hand in his and began gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Just as he was going to ask if she was sure he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"Yes" she replied moving one of her hands up around behind his neck, she moved closer.

Pj couldn't wait any longer he grabbed Maggie pulling her flush against him kissing her more deeply than before grabbing her waist he started maneuvering them towards the couch, Maggie began to pull away breaking the kiss Pj made a move forward but maggie shaked her head "Not here" she said grabbing his hand in hers and started leading him towards her bedroom.

Pj sat on the bed and pulled maggie down an into his lap he slowly but softly began removing her straps from her dress and kissing along her collarbone making her moan in return. He flipped them over now hovering above her he removed his shirt leaning down his lips meeting hers a pressed his arousal against her, he let out a moan lips meeting in a steamy kiss, traveling down her bare shoulder he places kisses along her bare skin making her moan at every touch, now having fully removed her dress he looked into her deep pools of brown eyes hovering above her he kicked his pants off in which Maggie had undone at some point. Both laying there clothes being have stripped both naked Pj pressed himself into her and they both let out a soft moan, "God I love you so much Maggie" he said as he was making love to her "Pj you have no idea how much I've waited to here you say that" Maggie replied kissing him tenderly. It was their first night together it was both awkward because they had now passed the friendship barrier, it had also been exciting and full of emotion.

Hours later, Pj wrapped his arm around Maggie's waist pulling her clsely towards him, feelingbhis breath on the back of her neck she smiled "I love you so much Pj" she said snuggling closer to him and drifting off to sleep. Feeling relaxed Pj placed a small kiss on the back of her shoulder before letting sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early Wednesday morning when the sun crept through the blinds hitting Pj straight in the face turning over he came face to face with his favorite pair of Brown eyes.

"Morning Gorgeous" he said leaning in and giving her a slow, soft kiss.

"Morning" she replied with a huge grin shuffling closer towards Pj as she did so he grabbed her waist and pulls her close both realizing exactly how little they were wearing Pj placed a longing kiss on her lips.

"Pj.. I can't I have the early shift I need to get ready" Maggie said trying to break free of his embraceembrace, as Pj shifted maggie saw her chance she quickly slided out of the bed grabbing the closet peice of clothing which just so happened to be Pj's shirt.

"What?" she said when she noticed Pj staring with a goofy smirk. Pj jumped out of the bed and walked over to her he softly wrapped his arm around her waist his face only inches away, leaning in he kissed her softly and slowly leaving them both breathless and wanting more.

"Peej"

whatever she was going to say was quickly stopped by Pj with a more Passionate kiss pulling her closer to him. Both eventually needing air they broke apart.

"Pj, I need to go" she said walking towards to bathroom,

"I could join you..." he answered smiling.

"I'll see you at work I can't afford a distraction" she replied kissing his quickly before closing the bathroom door and locking it.

When Pj arrived at work Maggie was already at her desk. Dash and Nick seemed to be just as busy, The boss coming out of his office noticing Pj finally arrived

"Pj you may be CI but that doesn't mean you can show up late"

"Sorry Boss" Pj said looking towards Maggie with a smirk. A few minutes later Nick was heading out on patrol with Maggie,

"Nick can you take Dash I need to speak to Maggie about a case" Pj lied.

"Alrighty" Nick said leaving with Dash walking behind.

Now in Pj's office maggies closed the door behind them

"So what's this case you wanna talk about?" maggie ask curiously

"Well" Pj shrugged as he pulled Maggie towards him. Before she could pull away Pj started kissing her Passionately, both lost in each other's embrace were snapped out of it when there was a knock on Pj's office door. Quickly they pulled apart and made it look like they were doing work.

"Hasham" Tom queried

"Yeah?"

"Doyle has her own work to do are you finished yet?"

"Um, Yeah all done"

Tom nodded "Good"

Maggie gave Pj an apologetic smile as she left his office and went back to her desk.

Curled up on her couch later that night Maggie was almost falling asleep when the phone started ringing,

"Hello" she answered slight irritation in her voice

"Hey Mags" was the reply she got and she smiled,

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not good, I'm pretty lonely I wouldn't mind some company from a gorgeous blonde" he replied

"I see and did you have Somebody in mind" she replied cheekly

"20?" he said cheekly as she knew what he meant

"20 see you then" She said hanging up the phone.

Laying on the couch with Maggie slighly resting on top of him they were kissing passionately but slowly hands wondering over each others bodys they had been taking there time getting to know each others bodys a bit more. Things were getting heated when the phone started ringing.

"What!" Pj said answering the phone

"Ok I'll be there soon" he hanged up frustrated because their night was ruined.

"Sorry" he said he got up and walked her out,

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure" she answered as Pj moved forward giving her a tender kiss goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

A new detective arrived in Mount Thomas this week his name was Ben Stewartand he's causing quite a rift between Maggie and Pj, they haven't managed to see each other outside of work for a couple of weeks since Ben got Demoted and moved to Mount Thomas permanently taking up residence in Pj's spare room. Everyone had headed to the pub for a drink after work. Dash wasn't staying at her Mother's house much these days and Ben was currently living with Pj so they had no where that they could go to be alone together.

"A beer and OJ thanks Chrissy" Pj said to long time Pub owner and friend. It was them he spotted Maggie further down the bar back to him. Handing Pj his drinks Chris smiled when she spotted him go straight over to Maggie. Chris always had a feeling there was something between those two she could sense the way they would always stare at each other when they thought no one else was watching.

"Hey" Pj said over Maggie's shoulder as he passed her the OJ slightly touching her hand as she took it with a smile on her face.

"Hey yourself" she smiled.

Leaning in a little closer Pj whispered "Do you wanna get out of here?" head nodding towards the exit.

"Pj we can't where are we gonna go both our housemates are home" she said looking at the floor.

"We could get a room here" Pj suggested

"You and I both know we'd get caught" Maggie opened her mouth to say something else when Pj got up and whispered in her ear "Meet me in the Parlor in 5 minutes" he said as he walked off. Chris having seen him leave and then Maggie go in the same direction less then 5 minutes later, she was curious she slowly walked towards the Parlor in which the door wasn't shut properly and she was a little shocked as toto what she saw although part of her knew all along!

**The Parlor**

Having done what Pj told her she headed towards the Parlor 5 minutes later. When she walked in she didn't even have time to register where Pj was as she shut the door she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Idiot someone might have seen you" she said playfully slapping his arm. Wrapping her arms around his neck he pulled her that tiny bit closer and started kissing the side of her neck nipping at her slightly as he made his way up to her mouth. Stopping as he was just inches away from her he whispered,

"I've missed you" not being able to focus because Pj was so close she just nodded her head as she began to blush. Closing the distance he placed a longing kiss against her lips.

"I miss waking up next to you" he said

"Pj" but she was cut off by Pj sitting down in the arm chair and pulling Maggie down onto his lap.

Sitting on his lap looking into his eyes she leant in closer resting her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes at the gesture so Maggie leant in and kissed him, pulling away Pj's head folfollowed and there lips met in a fiery kiss deepening the kiss Pj sliped his hand inside her shirt moving up and slowly caressing the underside of her left breast, moaning against his lips as she kissed him. She then remembered where they were and she grabbed his hand.

"No Pj not here, we can't" she said seeing the hurt in his eyes. Getting up off his lap she turned and held out her hands he grabbed them pulling himself up

"Sorry" he said giving her a hug.

I"ll try and see if Dash might stay at her Mum's tomorrow night" she said leaning in giving him a quick kiss. Before letting her leave he whispered in her ear

"Love you Mags" he said kissing her cheek and letting her go. She blew him a kiss as she left.

Upon leaving the Parlor she almost ran into Chris not realizing she would be there and also wondering why she was.

"Oh Chris, Umm.. is everything ok you look like you've seen a ghost" she said while patting her arm.

"Sorry Maggie, yep everything's great!" Chris answered with a huge smirk on her face.

"Alright, I'll see you later then I'm off home" she said while working out.

"Bye" Chris yelled back

Walking into the Parlor she saw Pj with a huge smile on his face.

"So?" Chris said startling Pj,

"Oh hey Chrissy, what's up?"

"So, you and Maggie hey"

Pj was gobsmacked he didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Pj your secrets safe with me" she said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Chrissy"

"Is she the one?" Chris asked. She was a little worried she knew qhat kind of person he used to be when it came to women, and she didn't want to see Maggie get hurt. Putting a hand in his pocket he pulled out a small box he handed it to Chris to have a look.

"Maggie is the only one I have ever felt this way about Chrissy, I love her"

Opening the small box Chris let out a gasp inside was a beautiful 5 carat engagement ring the stones were a deep purple color Maggies favorite.

"WOW, how long have you had this Pj?" Chris asked handing him back the small box.

"Since her and I first kissed at the work Christmas Party" he replied with tears in his eyes..


	8. Final Chapter

**This is my finale Chapter I wasn't sure how to finish it but I ****hope I do it justice!**

It's been 2 weeks since Chris confronted Pj about his relationship with Maggie after having seen them together in the Parlor. Maggie has no idea that Chris know as he hasn't told her.Ben is still living at Pj's house, despite some very big hints from Maggie and Pj, who desperately want some more time together. Pj having not been able to set up a romantic evening with Maggie because of Ben, he hasn't found the right time to Propose to Maggie yet.

It's been a busy day at the station with a young Turkish girl being kidnapped by her Uncle, she was found eventually safe.

It was near knock off time and Maggie was in the CI office with Pj they were talking about not getting to spend enough time together because of their roommates.

"I want you so much Mags I'm going,I'm going to go blind!" Pj said chasing her round his desk.

"That's abit much isn't it?" Maggie answered laughing.

"Peg your Pardon?" Pj said finally grabbing her around the waist, Maggie giggled

"I'm sorry" smiling at him she continued,

"For me, all you have to do is tell Ben that he has to find (they kiss) somewhere else to live"she says kissing him again.

"I've tried that! But the only way he's going to move out is if I tell him the real reason what's going on with us"

"Well you know maybe it's not such a bad thing. I mean, I'm quite frankly sick hiding" she said shyly.

"Mags please, you know how the Boss feels about office relationships" he said pulling her close.

"Yeah ai know" she answered kissing him quickly before heading back out to her desk.

It was around 5pm when Pj knocked off, Maggie having already left just before 4:30 he knew Dash wasn't going to be home as he gave her 2 tickets to a concert in Melbourne, Dash didn't question it she was just glad to get out of Mount Thomas for the night. Pj wanting to surprise Maggie with something special he ordered some flowers to be delivered to her place with a note 'Hi Gorgeous, get dressed into your best outfit and meet me at the Copper Pot at 7:30pm, Love Pj.

That gave him enough time to organise a private table for 2 with candles and Champagne heading home and getting dressed into his best suit he stopped at the flourist and got 2 dozen red roses then he headed to the restaurant.

It was about 7:25pm when Maggie showed up in a beautiful flowing Blue dress she walked to the entrance where Pj met her. When she saw him standing there with 2 dozen red roses she smiled,

"You look Beautiful" he said kissing her cheek.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself" she laughed. Escorting her to there own private table he pulled out the seat for her

"Thank you" she said sitting down. An hour later having finished there meal there dessert arrived unknown to Maggie, Pj had got the server to put the engagement ring in her Chocolate Cake.

"This looks yummy" she said digging into her cake noticing the ring she looked up at Pj who was now getting out of his seat moving towards her bending down next to her after grabbing the ring "Mags" she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Maggie I love you more than anything on this earth that's why I want to spend my life with you, I know it's taken me a while but, Maggie... Marry Me?" he asked staring into her beautiful brown eyes waiting for her to answer.

"Yes" she answered hugging him with tears in her eyes, slowly pulling back Pj slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

After finishing at the restaurant a few hours later laying in bed snuggling up together Pj broke the silence,

"I love you Maggie Doyle" he said kissing her cheek.

I love you Pj, but it will be Maggie Hasham soon" she said looking at her ring.

Both soon eventually letting sleep take over.


End file.
